Unbreakable Chains
by Soyna
Summary: A side story to dreams and nightmares. How Phoenix trys to break those mysterious locks that surround Kristoph and fails in more than one way. Very mature content. Yaoi. M/M and angst.....enjoy and review....


Disclaimer: Don't own…

!!!!!!!!!!Rated M for a reason!!!!!!!!!!

Yaoi…

A side story to Dreams and Nightmares

……Phoenix and Kristoph…..

* * *

**…..UNBREAKABLE CHAINS…..**

"I didn't think you would come," Kristoph said as the guard opened he door. Kirstoph smiled at the guard and the guard gave a small bow and left, after locking both of them into the cell.

It made Phoenix nervous. He had lied to everyone to come down here at this hour at night. His whole stomach felt it was churning on one note and fluttering on the next. Kristoph did that to him now.

Kristoph Gavin.

He was no longer wearing the suits that always cut him a sharp figure. He was in street clothes; surely they were high fashion as well. Phoenix swallowed as he noted that he was keeping himself in better shape and looked a bit more muscular than he had been before he had gone to jail. His pants were simple pair of jeans that rode a little low on his hips and a t-shirt that sat just at the hem of his pants. A perfect combo, so that when he moved a flash of his belly would show. His brother must have picked him out for him, because it reminded him of Klaiver. He noted that he was bare foot and he could only see the toe's peaking out of the wide brimmed under the long pants. Well manicured toes and well manicured fingernails. Even in jail, Kristoph was a man that would not succumb to looking like he belonged.

"I think that was my fifteenth phone call. It was getting tiresome making the arrangements for us to have some alone time and you not arrive," Kristoph said with that crooked and seductive smile of his. His blond hair was longer than before and Phoenix chewed his lip as he looked at how it framed his neck.

"I didn't think I would ever come to see you here," Phoenix whispered as he watched Kristoph take his fancy chair and sat. He sat like how he always did. Leaning back but still sitting erect, his leg crossed across his knee and his hands sitting relaxed on the arms of the chair. "The last time, was unpleasant."

"Yes, it rather was," Kristoph said. "Have a seat,"

The only other place to sit was the bed and he hesitated when he looked at it, but not wanting to show any weakness to Kristoph, he sat and tried not to slouch. He had made sure that he shaved and wore decent clothes to visit. He didn't want to look like the slouch that had become after losing his licence. But things were changing. After all, he had just got the notice that he was allowed to write the bar again. Since he was not the one that presented the false evidence after all. The hearing went well and now he had that to look forward too.

He figured that he passed it once; he would be able to pass it again. Apollo had promised to help him study to make sure that he wasn't too rusty on it.

He licked his lips as he looked at Kristoph. He was as handsome as ever and even more dangerous than before.

The locks loomed in front of him. Those cold locks that look unbreakable. He wondered if he could. It was part of the reason that he was here after all. Last time, he saw five locks, there were more now. More secrets that looked like he was going to have to try to break through.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kristoph?" he asked "You have been quite persistent in calling."

"Can't a person want to talk to an old friend?" Kristoph said with a smile and then he tilted his head slightly. Phoenix remained calm and focused on what he was supposed to focus on. The locks. He had to not focus on the man in front of him, but what the man was hiding from him.

"You are not that type of person," Phoenix said. "You never did anything that did not having more than one motive."

His low chuckle sent shivers down his spine as he remembered how they used to spend nights together. Damn. He thought he was over all that! The guy destroyed him and still pretended to be a friend… and more.

"I do miss your company," He said simply and with a wave of his hand. "It has been awhile since I have a …visit."

The way he said _visit_, sent shivers down his spine. Not creepy one's either. He was supposed to be beyond this! He tried to remember how angry he was supposed to be at him for ruining his life and for running Trucy's life and devastating Apollo's! The guy was selfish! In everything.

"We are only going to talk," Phoenix said with a stern tone that even got him.

"Oh, yes, we do have to talk, but there are other things I would enjoy so much better," his tone changed as he spoke that last sentence and the light glinted off his glasses as he lowered his head. "I missed you Phoenix. More than I thought I would."

Phoenix stood. He was very aware of what he was doing. The phone message that had not been deleted by Apollo, the tone of voice that he used, was the same type of manipulative tone.

He wanted to know what was behind those chains, but he was not sure that he wanted to know the cost of being here. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the smiling Kristoph. There was always a seduction in that smile of his and it was so evident right now. "You aren't leaving already, are you Phoenix." He leaned forward a little bit. "We have much too still talk about."

He was beginning to regret coming because he knew that he was falling for the same words and smooth action of the man and it was just so easy to fall into that familiarity with him.

"We are just talking," Phoenix said. "I… I need to know why you did what you did!"

He did need to know. It had haunted his dreams the thoughts of what they once were together and the actions of the man… he wished it had been two people! It had been with Iris and Dahlia! But… but…

"Of course," Kristoph whispered. "Sit back down. I only have water to offer I'm afraid. I am no longer allowed to even indulge in _grape juice_ any longer. I am aware that you are still quite fond of it."

"I'm fine," he said and sat down again.

He watched as he buffed his nails against his chest. A simple move but Phoenix swallowed as he tried to regain his composure. It had been a long time since he had been with him. He thought those feelings were all gone, but obviously, the lust still remained there because he had to force those thoughts out of his head. Especially how he could see his nipple grow taunt underneath that t-shirt of his.

"So, are you going to explain?" Phoenix said. He watched as Kristoph and uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. He removed his glasses and stared directly at him.

"Where should I start?" Kristoph said as the locks shimmered around him. "What do you wish to pick my brain about?"

"Why the false evidence to begin with? What was in that for you to do that?" he asked and kept his back straight and focused on the questions and not how smooth his back looked as he leaned forward or how the hair had moved so that he could see the line of his neck. He had to focus on what will unlock the locks and hopefully he had enough evidence and enough of the right information to break through them.

"That man was guilty and had to be put away," he said. "It just may not have been for that crime."

"For what crime, did he deserve to die? You did kill him in the end, Kristoph, what did he do to you? And what did I do to you to make you want to frame me for the crime? Those questions were never answered and I want to know them!" He demanded.

They had got the who-done-it part, but they had not got to the why. The chains around him quivered, but there was no notion of them budging in the least, but at least the questions were related to some of the locks that were there.

"Right to the point," Kristoph said with a more clipped tone. He sat up now. "I do not know if I really can answer those questions."

"Why not? Aren't you already in jail? The only reason you are on death row is because of you past service. What harm could telling me the truth for once," he felt his voice crack a bit. Some emotions that should have been left behind, had obviously emerged in him and he felt that tug at his heart.

Kristoph stood from the chair and took a deep breath that expanded his chest and lifted his shirt slightly to show a lean stomach there.

"You are the one that called me! What did you wish to talk about then?" Phoenix said standing. He did not want Kristoph looking down at him. He was not going to play that game with him.

Kristoph smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you about us," he said and stepped forward.

"You framed me, and now you horny!" he snapped. "Am I supposed to drop on my knees to service you?"

Kristoph stopped and frowned slightly. "I didn't mean for it to be you," he said. "Things just turned out the way that it did." The locks quivered. "It had to be taken care of."

The locks wavered; a chain looked like it was trying to tug free. These locks were not going to break like the other ones. He could see that.

"What was supposed to happen?" he snapped. The anger was a good shield and he planned to hang onto it as long as he could. "Was that whole thing a mess that went on down there? You should know as well as anyone, murders never seem to go as planned."

"Yes, I do remember." Kristoph said. "I believe it was a piece of false evidence that convicted me; a piece of evidence that you gave to Apollo." He pointed and accusing finger his way.

A chain snapped. Not a lock. A chain. Damn it. There were six chains on that lock! What the hell was he hiding? What the hell was he hiding in there? What was he going to have to do to get through to him? How deep what all that stuff buried in him?

"Turnabout is fair play," Phoenix snarled.

Kristoph gave a smile then. "I guess it does. You knew, but you had no evidence yet."

Phoenix nodded. "I knew about the evidence. I figured it out one night."

"And how, pray-tell, did you figure it out," Kristoph said crossing his arms and stroking his hair in his usual absent minded fashion.

"You apologized to me," Phoenix said. "It was the only night that you let me have my way with you and you said it was an apology for loosing my license."

A chain quivered, but did not break.

"Hum," Kristoph said. "Yes, I believe I remember that night. You were quite angry to begin with and I thought you needed to get some aggression out. I do not remember apologizing to you."

"It was when you were on your knees," Phoenix said and blushed furious at the memory of that night. It was the only time that Kristoph had given him a blow job and how good it was! How amazing it was to see him kneeling in front of him. "You probably thought I couldn't hear you over my own moans."

The chain snapped.

"Oh, yes," he smirked. "I remember that now. You were quite vocal." Kristoph looked at him with fire in his eyes. "We never had a chance to repeat that, did we?" his tone changed and he leaned his body gently forward but did not take a step forward.

"No, we didn't," Phoenix said getting himself in order.

The air felt heavy in the room.

"Are you going to tell me why you did all those things?" Phoenix whispered. "If you aren't, I should just leave."

"I want you to understand," Kristoph said. "Before I explain."

"What is there to understand?" Phoenix said. "Will it make what you did all the better?" He let the anger consume him again. "Will it make things all better between us and make me want to go to the police to beg for you get out of this jail.

Kristoph sighed lightly. "No. But maybe, you won't be so mad at me anymore," his voice was soft and Kristoph gave him an experimental touch on his arm. Just a wavering one, but it sent sensation through him that he didn't want to have.

He took a step back to remove the touch.

He shut his eyes for a moment. Apollo was right. He wasn't ready to handle this, but he was here and he was going to manage it! He had to.

He opened his eyes and stared into Kristoph's eyes. They were as controlling and a calm as ever, even with the chains quivering in the one lock. 5 remaining in that lock. How long would it take to unlock all his secrets that he had buried in him?

"I'll listen," he whispered.

Kristoph smiled and placed his glasses back on his nose. He didn't move to the chair though, he sat on the cot that was in his room and beckoned for him to sit beside him. He complied and now they were sitting side by side, and thankfully not touching.

"I will listen," Phoenix said. "You will talk."

Kristoph nodded. But then the chains stopped quivering and they looked like they turned to stone. No, not stone, ice. It looked like they were frozen in place. All of them! He swallowed hard. He had never seen anything like that before. What did it mean?

"I was hoping that it would be more interactive," Kristoph said and closing that gap and a firm hand on his knee and squeezed hard. "You do not need worry about peepers. The guards have all been instructed that I am not to be disturbed while you are visiting me. You know how loose my tongue can get when I am relaxed."

He gulped and made a move to pull away, but ended up leaning against Kristoph and saw some of the ice melt on the chains. A crack. Just from that simple movement. Kristoph gave him that seductive smile of his. "I will talk more, with encouragement."

Phoenix shakily touched the hand of Kristoph that was on his knee and squeezed it gently. Yeah, it was making some of the chains melt. He shook his head at all the old feelings and desires came back to him at that touch. "How relaxed do you need to be to tell me why you did all those horrible things to me? And my family?"

A sneer came on his face, but the chains were still melting. "You know what I like." He whispered in his ear and brushed his hand over the back of his neck as he did so.

"I don't know if I can," Phoenix said. Not the right thing to say, but the hand remained on his knee, and the hand on the back of his neck stroked the shorter hair in a gentle fashion. The ice of the chains stopped melting. "You hurt me," he whispered.

"You were not the primary target of all this, you just seemed to get yourself stuck in the middle," Kristoph said and placed a small kiss on his cheek. The ice began to melt again. "I honestly did not want to see you placed in harms way, not any real harm. I thought I could change the outcome, but that young Apollo proved too good for his own good." There was a little bit of distain in his voice and another lock chain was melting and shaking. A separate issue all together that had to do with Apollo. What the hell?

"You were planning on screwing up the case, so I would go free?" He asked and tilted his head a bit as Kristoph's kiss was going down his neck now.

"I was planning on having young Apollo screw it up, I would go in and save the day, but he was better than I thought he was and the finger came around to me. I believe you had a hand in that. That young barmaid was supposed to take the blame for it, but…it came to me," Kristoph said and tugged at his shirt. "You should remove this."

After seeing a chain snap, he obliged. It was loosening up Kristoph quite a bit and he did miss how Kirstoph would make him feel with his careful kisses. He took off the dark hoody that he wore and threw it aside onto the velvet chair that he had sitting in his room.

The ice on the chains were nearly gone.

"Why did you want him dead?"

"Who?"

"Those magicians…. Gramarye's. You wanted Zak in jail or dead it seemed. You eventually got the dead, by your own hands."

"Yes, It was quite satisfactory," he said as he ran those hands over his chest and his eyes were shining brightly at him. A chain snapped another melted completely, yet in another area, it seemed as if it had really turned to stone. Damn, why was he so complicated and why … oh, that touch was not helping him ask the right questions.

"Kristoph," he whispered. "Why did you want to kill him? What had he done to you in the past?"

Kristoph sighed, "It was a long time ago, Phoenix." He said and pulled him in for a kiss a kiss on the mouth and a hungry kiss. Kristoph never kissed him like that before. It had always been calm and in control and telling him who was calling the shots in the relationship. This one was a little bit more needed. His tongue was forcing its way into his mouth. Phoenix tried to fight it but the urgency in his kiss increased before the broke apart again. "ummm…" Kristoph hummed. "I am hungrier that I though for you."

Phoenix thought the same thing, but he wasn't going to say it. Phoenix found his hand on his chest and he could feel the rapid beating of the former defence attorney's heart. Phoenix found his eye going to his neck, as it usually did. His former suit had always hidden his neck from view, the t-shirt did nothing but expose it for him to admire. Maybe he wore the simple clothes, knowing how he admiring a good line of a person's neck. It was never beyond Kirstoph to play that way.

"Tell.. tell me what happened." He asked.

"Another kiss first, yes?" Kristoph asked but did not wait for an answer. This kiss was a lot more patient but still as demanding for control. Kristoph did not like loosing control. He always wanted to be in charge, even when here was the illusion that he was not. The jail cell was such an event. He was the prisoner, but the guards all followed his orders. The kiss made him want to forget the questions that needed to be answered.

"Will you tell me now?" he gasped.

"It was my father," he whispered and his hands still exploring. "He had fallen in love with a young woman." Two of the chains quivered around a separate lock, the ice not melting but shaking off. Was there any logic to how this was going to go here? It was a constant shifting mess.

"A woman?"

"Yes, my father left my mother for her," he said. "After he found out she was with child. Even moved to another country to be with her." Phoenix could feel and see him tensing up. He put his arm around Kristoph's waist and pulled him near to him and felt him loosening up. Kristoph continued. "That woman was a magician too."

He gasped at this new piece of information. Kristoph… that meant… Two chains broke but the other chains seemed to freeze harder.

"Well, I was old enough to take care of mother and little brother, but I cannot say that I was sorry to hear about my father death in the upcoming years. I was upset to learn that she had abandoned her son. A brother." A chain swayed on another lock. "Nor, was I upset when I thought she was dead. I thought it was saving me the time in killing her myself."

He shuttered. No chain broke at those statements. It seemed to just grow colder. "Easy now, let me warm you up," Kristoph said with a smile that scared him a little. "I am a little out of practice," he said in way of unnecessary apology.

"Did you know about Apollo?" he asked and gasped as Kristoph's mouth latched onto his neck in just the right spot that made him moan.

"Not for awhile. It was hard to track him down. I knew as soon as he walked in the office that he was my step-brother." Kristoph said and rubbed the sides of Phoenix in a way that he well remembered. "Yes. I knew. It took me a couple of days to figure out if I were to blame him for my failed family. Mother did not deserve to be abandoned!" A chain violently snapped off one lock and attached to another.

Kristoph was way too complicated for him to get through to him. He needed a psychoanalyst or at least a spirit medium that knew what all those locks meant.

"So, framing me was…?"

"A by-product of my anger," Kristoph breathed by his ear. "I am afraid that you got caught in the crossfire, my dear Phoenix. I had no intentions of loosing you. I had plans for you. You seemed to have risen from the ashes quite well."

"What… what… plans," he could no longer think straight. The former attorney was sitting on his lap and pushing him back onto the little cot.

"Let me show you," Kristoph said.

"Ah! No," Phoenix said and tried to stand up, but Kristoph was much too strong to be pushed off that quickly. Kristoph did not stop. He had his hand pinned and began to kiss him again in that controlling manner until his wiggling stopped.

"You missed it, too, have you not?" Kristoph said as he released Phoenix hands but was still straddling his hips. "Do you want to see more? Ya?" Kristoph took off his shirt in a fluid motion that only a porn star seems to achieve and threw in on the pile in the floor. "I wish to see more too!"

Well manicured fingers went down to his jeans and began to unbutton him. He gasped and grabbed his hand. "We are supposed to talk, Kristoph." He knew that he was panting as he was saying it and his own body was betraying him. "Talk." He pushed himself onto his elbows and forced Kristoph to lean back slightly but he was still straddling his hips. He was pretty sure that Kristoph was feeling how stubborn his body was being, just as he could feel how persistent his was feeling.

"What else is there to talk about?" Kristoph said. "Your words do tend to ruin the mood at times Phoenix and I will not have that happen again."

A lock quivered this time, not just the chain, but a lock. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said still staring through the glasses of the man leaning over him.

"Do you not remember?" Kristoph said. He leaned back and bit and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I remember it quite well. It ruined the mood, I say. I was quite angry with you for that."

"What..what did I say?" he stammered. Kristoph pushed him back down quickly and grabbed his wrists making sure that he couldn't move again, with his face so very close to his with a sneer on it.

"I am going to do to you what I did that night and maybe you will remember," Kristoph said with a growl. "You like it rough, too, but you still would be yelling his name instead of mine!" Kristoph grip hurt quite a bit but he didn't flinch.

He turned his face away. "I didn't mean too, I…"

"Damn it!" Kristoph let go of his wrists. The lock was shaking as much as Kristoph was. He was pissed. Didn't blame him really, he remembered what he had said.

"That was before," he said simply. "He left the country again. There can never be anything there. Never was," it was a little sad saying it and he knew Kristoph was examining him. He didn't care. It was the truth. Miles had left to Germany again and that was that.

"I do not want to be a substitute for him!" Kristoph said with a clipped tone. A chain broke away from the lock and the lock looked as if it was hanging half open. "I want you to be mine again! Mine!" The tone was firm and sure.

"I can't be yours Kristoph, not while you're in jail," he said. "I couldn't even be yours when you were free. If I remember correctly, we had to keep in discreet."

Phoenix found himself staring up at the intense blue eyes. His chest heaving slightly as he did so. "There was still no excuse for calling me HIS name."

"No, there wasn't," he whispered and the lock shattered and its chains fell away but there still was anger in his body.

Kristoph lowered his hand to his buttons of his jeans again. "But that does not stop me from having you now."

"Kristoph!" he exclaimed and tried to push his hand away. "this is…we shouldn't be," he exclaimed but his hands were already caressing his belly and making him moan shamelessly at his touch. "We are… supposed… to… we…uh…." His skilled hands were tugging at the jeans to get them off his hips.

"I am done talking. I need some action now," Kristoph said easily. "Lift those damn hips of yours. Quit pretending that you don't want this!"

"No!" Phoenix said as he pulled himself out from underneath him and flopped onto the floor in a clumsy heap. "We can't do this!"

"You body is telling me otherwise," he said.

"You still haven't answered all my questions!" he asserted, feeling ridiculously naked without his shirt and his jean undone.

"I think I am done answering for today," Kristoph said simply and the remaining locks froze in place and there was defiantly no sign that he was going to get any further movement from them, but it was obvious that Kristoph had other ideas now.

"Don't you like what you see," Kristoph said simply as he inserted a thumb in the side of his low riding jeans to reveal a little more of hip. "Hum? You like to worship me before, just because I am in jail, does not mean that we have to change that part of the relationship. I can tell you more, when you visit again and I will promise to make you scream my name."

Phoenix swallowed, knowing that he should call the guards but he didn't. He stared from the floor, the looming figure of Kristoph. He doubted the guards would even come. He knew that Klaiver made sure that his brother had a hefty allowance.

"Kiss me again, Phoenix," Kristoph said. His voice was ordering and Phoenix fell into the old habit of complying. He found himself standing and reaching for his face to kiss him and did. Kristoph took control of the kiss. "That is better, my friend." Kristoph said. "I will make you beg to come back to me and you will never have another name on your lips again."

Phoenix swallowed. He wanted to run, but those a hand on his hips and another stroking his hair was utterly divine. Until the hand pulled on his hair and grabbed his head back. He gasped.

Kristoph gave a low chuckle. "I will make sure that my name is all that leave your lips," his voice mean and Phoenix was a little frightened as he was pushed back onto the cot. Kristoph was undoing his pants and Phoenix noted that he wore nothing under the jeans. "Kneel."

Phoenix hesitated and received a smart smack to the side of his face. He was shocked by the slap.

"You will do as I say, or I will make it hurt even more!"

So he complied. He knelt in front of Kristoph.

"Come on. It is right in front of your face. Have you ever been able to see your fantasies man's right in front of you? No. You have seen mine. Take it. I never had to ask you before. Take it!" A command.

A command that he followed. Placing a hand on the slender hips of Kristoph and another around his base, he took the man into his mouth. He felt Kristoph not so kindly grab his hair and encourage his movements.

Phoenix obeyed every command and every order that Kristoph demanded of him and he made sure that he cried out only his name. Making sure that it was well known to him that he would never have Edgeworth and he was the only one that would ever pay attention to him.

Ever.

* * *

"Phoenix?"

He could barely open his eyes, but he made a small grunting sound. He could hear Apollo come into his room.

"Are you alright?"

He couldn't answer.

He wasn't sure, yet. His body was so hurt. His mind was so hurt. He had _let_ Kristoph use him in every possible way. Only to send him off and say that next time, he will tell him more. He was quite pleased with his performance.

_Next time_

He shuttered.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Apollo asked. He felt the boy check his forehead. "You look pale. Well, paler than normal."

"No," he muttered. "I… I just need to sleep some more. That's all. A little more sleep will do me good."

"You have been holed up in your room for days," Apollo said. He was such a good kid. He wondered how much he knew of his real father. He would have to ask Kristoph, no… no… he doubted that he could survive the torture of his mind and body again.

"I'm sorry, Apollo," he whispered and felt himself start to cry.

"What… what are you sorry for?" the boy's face was full of worry.

"I… I went to see him," he whispered.

Apollo knew who he meant.

"You were right, I should stay away from him. All he does know is how to manipulate me," he whispered and allowed the tears to fall. It was shameful that he felt the way he did. On one hand, he wanted to go back and find out what other pain was behind those chains, but he doubted he could handle another episode that he had been just through.

Fin.


End file.
